This invention generally pertains to the delivery of air fresheners to rooms in homes and offices, generally by way of the heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system. In the past air freshener delivery systems operated on one of two principles: and “injection” system or a direct air pressure driven system. In the former system, a reservoir of air freshener is typically stored under high pressure. Upon transmission of certain signals, the air freshener was dispensed into the ductwork of the HVAC system and distributed throughout the home or office. These prior art devices addressed problems of regulating the timing and duration of the delivery system taking into account the two different states encountered by the device, when the HVAC blower was “on” and “off” and the seasonal switch from heating to air conditioning. The advantage of these systems was that with the proper sensors and other electronic components, these devices could be operated remotely and even automatically. The disadvantage is that these systems are complex and require periodic maintenance and are therefore relatively expensive to manufacture and service.
In the latter case, the air freshener is placed directly in the path of the airflow which carries the scent to the room. Variations include locating the air freshener in different positions along the HVAC ductwork, for example, attachment to the air vent cover. Other variations include altering the chemical makeup of the substance itself and the container holding the substance. These systems have the advantage of having no moving parts and being relative inexpensive. The disadvantage is that the system has very limited applicability to remote or automatic operation. For example, to avoid evaporation of the air freshener when the HVAC system is turned off, the user must remember to manually close the air freshener housing. Also, to distribute the product to different areas of the home or office, the user must manually position dispensers in these different areas.
In summary, these devices control the atmosphere through the release of fragrances by way of vapor/aerosol for supplying aromatic oil, deodorant, disinfectant, fumigant, fungicide, insecticide or bactericide to a room or specific area. There are also devices for emitting a vaporized substance, such as an insecticide, into the atmosphere of a room or area. However, there are no devices for the delivery of substances to multiple areas and or rooms by way of a single device. At present the only way to serve multiple areas and or rooms is by placing multiple devices in each of the areas and or rooms.
The invention disclosed herein, combines the remote or automatic operation of the “injection” system with the economical and maintenance free features of the direct air pressure driven system. The device can deliver substances to freshen air, deodorize air, and or sanitize air and surfaces. The home air freshener will expand the area or areas of delivery of any substance dependent on delivery by air, to all areas in a structure or facility being served by a forced air system. The home air freshener can be modified from the base shape and size shown in the drawings of this application to other shapes and sizes required to accommodate any substance and its container as long as the integrity of certain features is maintained. As will be described in detail below, these features are the presence of a sub-duct and the pattern of airflow through the invention.
The home air freshener invention can deliver any substance intended for air borne delivery to all areas of a structure or facility being served by a forced air device and or system.